cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lory1050/100th TP100 Hard... Or maybe even MORE?!（≧∇≦）
Hi everyone! :3 Here I am again in another "stereotypical" blog post (thanks to DSZ9 for making me notice this) By the way, i think that what I achieved this time is not so stereotypical after all... X3 This is by far my biggest update on my progresses, and I think that there won't be any more big updates, just small ones, because soon I'll reach my limit (･･;) After all, I'm italian, not asian XD So, what happened in the last 10 days? Many things, and some of them are still hard to believe for me too... o_O As you read in the title, I reached the milestone of 100 TP100 Hard, and my 100th has been "Ververg" (part 2). But wait, there's more: this was the last one that I was missing in Chapter I, so I'm also happy to announce that I have the MAX Average in Chapter I *\(^o^)/* Here's the list of the 10 new TP100s Hard that lead me to this goal (im order of how I got them): - 91º: Reverence - 92º: Do Not Wake - 93º: The Sanctuary - 94º: Sacred - 95º: Zauberkugel - 96º: Jump to the Future - 97º: Afterglow - 98º: Twenty One - 99º: Les Parfums de Celebrez - 100º: Ververg (ver.b) Is that it? Nothing more? NO, there's a lot more :) During the last days actually I got 11 more TP100s Hard, so now I'm at 111 ^^ Here they are (in order of how I got them): - 101º: Total Sphere - 102º: Just a Trip - 103º: Iris - 104º: Disaster (Alive) - 105º: Another Me (Alive) - 106º: The Silence (Alive) - 107º: The Lost (Alive) - 108º: Loom (Alive) - 109º: Niflheimr - 110º: Scherzo - 111º: Money & Money But wait... all of this is already insane, but there's one last announcement left, and seriously, I never thought that a day I could actually share & celebrate this news... (´･_･`) I'm very pleased to announce that I have ALL the 180 TP100s EASY! D: The last ones left were L2 Act 1 & 2, and I think that anyone who tried them should know how insane they are (expecially the 1st Act, that is by far the hardest TP100 I ever accomplished!) Well, this time it's over. No more news :) Of course I can't make a blog post each time I do a TP100, but if you're curious to follow my progresses, I'll regularly update my list on my profile page ;) You can check it out here: http://cytus.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lory1050 So, I hope that you enjoyed sharing my enthusiasm, let me know what you think on comments and as always, have a wonderful day! （＾∇＾） EXTRA: - Chapter M is such a killer, with its long and tiring songs, so the message of Rayark was clear from the beginning: "Million Players to One Destination... THE HOSPITAL!" XD - Please, can someone kindly confirm if it's actually possible to get the "Cytus Holic" medal on GameCenter (1500 clears)? I'm pretty sure that I did MUCH more than 1500 full plays... @.@ - For those who wants to kill me in the comments, prepare your best weapons this time XD (expecially DrBreakfast, that is a professional killer! Last time he tried to kill me with a fridge... fortunately I dodged it at last moment, or I'll not be here now... ◎_◎ ) - Yes LunaFlina, you have the authorization to borrow any of the GIFs that will be in the comments ^^ THE END, now cookies for everyone! <3 Category:Blog posts